


Loki送给Tony一支奇怪的笔

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	Loki送给Tony一支奇怪的笔

Tony怀疑地看着Loki递过来的东西，没伸手接。

 

Loki不耐烦地又往前送了送：“拿着，给你的，蝼蚁。”

 

Tony眯起眼睛，把那玩意左右上下仔细看了看，最后说：“——这是什么？”

 

Loki动了动手，那支笔在他手里转了一圈，最后又回到邪神的手掌心里。“就是笔。你连这玩意都认不出来了？你的脑子呢？”

 

Tony直起腰，有点不高兴地撅起了嘴。“……我当然知道这是笔！你送我这个干嘛？”

 

Loki再次试图把笔塞进Tony的手里。“因为我想送你。就当生日礼物了，随便你。”

 

Tony赶紧把双手背到身后。“我的生日是三个月后，Loki。”他看着邪神的神情更加怀疑了。“告诉我你为什么送我这玩意，快点——别想耍花样。”

 

Loki也抿起了嘴，满脸的不高兴。“……因为我想送你东西。”

 

“这是个炸弹吗？”Tony认真地问。

 

“当然不是！你这个——你这个——”Loki尖叫起来。他终于失去了耐心，直接把笔抛在空中，然后猛地一挥手，那支笔就自动钻进了Tony的衣服兜里。“——拿着它！这是我送给你这个低贱蝼蚁的礼……”

 

Tony立刻向后一躲，但是他的速度没有Loki快。那支笔钻进了自己的衣服兜里，Tony赶紧掏出来，想甩回Loki脸上：“我不要！我不要！这破笔——”

 

“现在使用它！”Loki大概是用了魔法，他的声音突然扩大到高音喇叭那么大（Tony就要被震聋了）。“—— **NOW** ！！”

 

Tony衡量了一下[被Loki的声音弄死]和[用一下这个看起来很普通的圆珠笔]之间的利害关系，最后决定选择后者。

 

……反正有Thor呢，是吧，能出什么事啊？

 

Tony吸吸鼻子，再次盯了Loki一眼（邪神满脸不耐烦）。然后他勇敢地拔下了笔帽，在一秒之内做了七八种心理准备，甚至遗嘱都想好了。

 

**要是我死了** ——

 

……呃？好像没什么反应？

 

Tony睁开一只眼睛，看见Loki在对面一脸鄙夷地看着自己。“……你不如以前胆大了，Stark。”

 

Tony迅速将表情调整到什么事都没发生过的样子。他吸吸鼻子，把那支圆珠笔在手里转了一圈。“——哦，所以，你为什么要送我这个？”

 

Loki确认了Tony不会再把那支笔还给自己后，就放松地往身后的桌子上一倚：“没有什么特别的理由。只是我受够它——呃，我是说，这支笔是我闲暇时候弄出来的小玩意，我认为你会喜欢。”

 

Tony有些好奇地低头看了看。那只是一支普通的圆珠笔，黑色的笔杆，上面没有任何图案。

 

“嗯……或许你现在想试试？”Loki揉了揉鼻子。“在纸上画着试试——你为什么不先从一只猫开始呢？”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛：“我不会画画啊。”

 

Loki竖起手指头，在自己脑袋上比划了几下：“很简单的，一个圆，上面画两只耳朵不就行了。”

 

Tony呃了一声，最后抵不过Loki真挚的眼神（他可从来没看过邪神这么诚恳的样子），只好扯过一张纸，在上面比划了几下。

 

Loki有些急切地说：“对，对，画只猫试试。一个圆，两个三角形。”

 

Tony犹豫了一下，又问：“……可是身子怎么画？”

 

Loki有些不耐烦地挥挥手，又在屁股那儿比划着：“再画个椭圆，然后随便画一条长尾巴不就行了。”

 

Tony哦了一下，然后开始在纸上下笔。他画得很快（Loki正在一边虎视眈眈地看着呢），几秒钟之后，一只（丑陋）的小猫就出现在了纸上。

 

“……好啦。”Tony抬起笔，欣赏了一下自己的作品。“还行，啧，看得出来是一只猫。”

 

Loki歪歪头，没说话。

 

Tony刚要转头问邪神要评价，却突然听见了一声微弱的猫叫。“喵——”

 

Tony吓了一跳，但是他还没反应过来，就只见纸上那只（丑陋的）小猫突然活了起来。它抓抓耳朵，又伸伸腿，紧接着突然从画上蹦了下来。

 

Loki一个箭步冲过去，捂住了要大喊的Tony的嘴巴。“……别喊！它是你画出来的，虽然丑了点，但是也算你的孩子了。”

 

那只猫跳下了桌子，开始围着Tony和Loki打转。它小小的，和画纸上的差不多大，不过可要比那幅画好看多了——它最起码没有三条腿，尾巴也不像个棒槌。

 

Tony在Loki的手底下呜呜地说：“Fuck！这他妈是什么玩意？”

 

Loki有些惊诧地看着Tony：“我在笔上加了美颜的魔法啊，这不是你们这些蝼蚁的技术吗？”

 

Tony拉下Loki的手，瞪着那只一点都不好看的猫。“……你这是什么黑魔法？！”

 

Loki不高兴地戳了一下Tony的脸。“闭嘴，Stark。这支笔归你了，你想要的任何东西都可以画出来。”

 

Tony转而去瞪Loki，怀疑两个字几乎都要写在自己脸上了。“……OK，所以这支笔能把我的画变成实物，是么。”

 

Loki露出一个假笑：“是的。 **任何东西** 。”

 

Tony重复了一次：“任何东西。”

 

Loki点点头：“是的。任何东西。我知道你在想什么——是的，是的，包括人。”

 

Tony低头又看了看那支笔。过了一会他终于再次开口：“……哇哦。”

 

Loki踢了一脚那只小猫，小东西喵呜叫了一声，然后化成一阵缥缈的烟不见了。Tony转身找了找，没有。

 

“变成实物的东西，十分钟之内就会不见。”Loki懒洋洋地说。“保存的时间长短取决于你画它时用的心思多少。”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛：“是嘛。”

 

Loki嗯了一声，想了想又说：“……你别想永久保存它们，Stark，别想。我知道你想要什么，但是画出一个人不是什么理智的——”

 

“我他妈才不想画人呢。”Tony气鼓鼓地打断了Loki，“我为什么要画人？不，这种事不会发生。”

 

Loki眯起眼睛看了看Tony，试图从他的眼睛中看出点撒谎的端倪。可是如果Tony打定主意让一件事看起来是真的，那他就会表现出[这是真的]，一点都不像在骗人。

 

最后Loki妥协了。他站起来打算离开，Tony立刻没什么诚意地对他挥挥手：“哎呀，要回去啦？白白。”

 

Loki转过身，张张嘴犹豫了一下，最后警告Tony说：“Stark，不要在画上做出你的标记。”

 

Tony歪歪头，没听懂。

 

Loki指了指Tony的胸口，压低了声音说：“永远——不要在画上做出属于你的标记。那样的话，你就永远无法摆脱他了。”

 

Tony皱起眉：“谁？”

 

Loki没有回答。他最后看了一眼Tony，消失了。

 

 

 

 

Loki最后的警告让Tony着实烦躁了五分钟。但是相对来说，还是画笔的吸引力更大一些。他做的第一件事就是给自己画了一杯咖啡。

 

Tony让Jarvis选出一张咖啡的照片，然后照着在纸上歪歪扭扭地画了起来。他最近咖啡严重摄入不足，Steve把家里所有的咖啡都藏了起来，藏在他自己的卧室，那里Tony进不去。

 

真他妈太搞笑了，Tony可是房东，但是这个房子里居然还有他进不去的地方。

 

不管怎么说，Tony给自己画了一杯咖啡。一共五笔，最后杯子里的咖啡他仔仔细细全都涂黑了，钢铁侠现在需要一杯超赞的黑咖。

 

Tony很快画好了这玩意。然后他等了两秒，画纸上猛地蹦出来一个形状不怎么好看的杯子，里面盛满了黑乎乎的液体。Tony迫不及待地拿起来，立马灌了一大口。

 

“爸爸要喝咖——呕——”Tony一句话还没喊完，就直接把嘴里的东西全吐了出来。Jarvis礼貌地询问：“Sir，味道好吗？”

 

Tony吐了一地的墨水，Dummy飞奔过来，开始打扫。

 

“……操，卧槽。操！”Tony扶着椅子，干呕了好几声，想把那些恶心人味道吐出去。他的眼泪都出来了，只觉得一嘴的墨水。他边吐边在桌子上胡乱摸了几把，摸到一块钢板。他拿起来照了照自己，牙齿和嘴唇全染成黑色的了。

 

“……操啊！”Tony又骂了一句。

 

Jarvis了然地说：“看起来味道不太好。”

 

“操！”Tony除了这句话完全不想说别的了。Dummy倒是觉得挺有趣的，地上的墨水被它越擦越黑，最后成了一圈一圈的图案。

 

Tony一点都不想管Dummy了。他稍缓过来一点就赶紧跑到卫生间里开始疯狂地漱口，还好一分钟之后，那些恶心人的墨水跟着咖啡杯一起，突然就全部消失了。

 

Tony又在里面吐了一会，才揉着肚子从卫生间里出来。然后他对着空气龇起牙：“J？给我看看，牙上还有东西吗？”

 

Jarvis回答：“干干净净的，没有了。”

 

Tony抿起嘴，有些不高兴地走到桌子前，拿起那支笔。Dummy绕着他转了一圈，看那样子很遗憾地上的墨水突然消失不见了。

 

Tony歪了歪脑袋，Jarvis提示他说：“Sir，为什么不加一点标识呢？”

 

Tony咂咂嘴：“什么意思？”

 

“就是在画上面写出‘这是咖啡’这样的字。”Jarvis认认真真地说。

 

Tony怀疑地说：“……这能行么。”

 

这时Dummy扯了扯Tony的裤脚，要求他再来一杯墨水。

 

于是Tony又拿过一张纸，重新画了一杯咖啡，再在旁边加了一个小小的箭头，写上：黑咖啡。

 

一秒之后，纸上的重新又变成了实物。一杯冒着热气的黑水，左上角还带着那个箭头和那行小字（黑咖啡）。

 

“……操。”Tony一挥手，对着Jarvis说：“操啊J！看看你的馊主意！这玩意居然连字都能变得出来！”

 

Jarvis无辜地说：“那您可以喝喝看。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼。然后他弯下腰，凑近了那杯咖啡，闻了闻。

 

“——咖啡味！”Tony眼睛一下子亮了起来。他端起杯子，先是往地上倒了一点（Dummy立刻开始擦起来），发现这次不是墨水之后，Tony又试探着抿了一小口。

 

“Sir，味道怎么样？”Jarvis客客气气地问道。

 

“……非常好！黑咖啡，纯的！”Tony激动地大喊道。“啊，太他妈好喝了！”

 

Jarvis礼貌地回答：“不客气。”

 

“我才没谢你呢。”Tony摆了摆手，兴奋之情溢于言表。“你知道吗？J？虽然我不知道Loki犯了什么蠢要把这个好东西给我——但是显而易见，我拥有了一件无价之宝！”

 

他三口两口把那杯咖啡喝下肚，觉得全身的毛孔都舒服地张开了。Tony满足地打了个嗝，咂咂嘴：“真好喝。”

 

“您打破了Mr. Rogers的规定，Sir。”Jarvis提醒说。“他说过，只有咖啡日的时候才可以喝高浓度的咖啡。”

 

“别提这个了，J。”Tony抬头挤了挤眼睛，整个人因为喝完咖啡都变得精神抖擞。“我他妈现在可是有笔的人，想要什么就有什么，Rogers的规定已经变成了狗屎。”

 

他扯过一把椅子坐上去，又认认真真地拿过画笔，在纸上比划了几下。“嗯……我现在唯一的问题就是画画不好。——J？怎么迅速提高我的绘画水平？”

 

“去找Mr. Rogers学习，Sir。”Jarvis迅速回答。“他会让您的绘画水平在一个月之内得到显著提高。”

 

Tony摸了摸下巴，思考了一秒钟。“嗯……听上去还不错。计算一下具体数据。”

 

Jarvis连一秒都没停顿：“他会帮助您在27天的时间里，从3岁孩子的绘画水准提升到15岁左右。”

 

“……只增加12年经验值，我不满意。”Tony撅起了嘴巴。“还有更快的吗？”

 

“艺术没有捷径。”Jarvis端着架子回了一句。

 

Tony不说话了（Jarvis看起来不会站在自己这边）。他又考虑了几分钟，最后下了决心。

 

“……我去找Steve。——J，你别拦我。”

 

Jarvis没说话。Tony微微提高声音：“——Hey，听见了吗？我说你别拦我。”

 

“您的选择总是这么明智，Sir。”Jarvis礼貌地说。“去吧，踏上追求艺术的道路吧。”

 

“……你哪学来的这些话。”Tony站了起来，咕哝说。“早晚有一天我要把你改成贴心型。”

 

“我自认为已经很贴心了，Sir。”Jarvis回答。

 

 

 

Steve在把脏盘子什么的放进洗碗机的时候，Tony进厨房了。他扭头看了一眼钢铁侠，随口问：“要喝什么？”

 

他们刚刚吃完晚饭，通常这个时候，Tony都还在窝在饭厅的沙发上消食，连动都不爱动一下。不过显然今天晚上是反常的，他站在Steve旁边，脸上那表情和一般的[我想喝杯咖啡求你了]不一样。

 

Steve等了一会也不见Tony说话，只好接着问：“呃——要来一杯茶吗？”

 

Tony摇摇头，回头看了一下厨房门，有些紧张的样子。Steve眨眨眼睛，放下手里的东西：“怎么了？”

 

Tony舔舔嘴唇，慢慢说：“……你看过我画画吗？”

 

Steve有点没反应过来。他歪歪脑袋仔细想了一下，说：“没有。”

 

Tony马上从兜里掏出纸和笔（普通版），趴在台面上，随便画了一个小人。然后他举起纸，挡住自己的脸：“嗯——怎么样？”

 

他画得太简单了，只有几个线条而已，不过能认出圆圆的脑袋和细长的四肢。Steve张张嘴，鼓励说：“……特别好。”

 

Tony把纸放低，露出眼睛：“所以，你觉得我要是学习画画的话，有天赋吗？”

 

Steve扬起眉：“你想学习画画？”

 

Tony点点头，把画纸拿下来，垂头丧气地往桌子上一扔。“……可是我的水平不行啊，没有老师愿意教我。”

 

Steve的动作停了一下。“你找了别的老师？”

 

Tony吸吸鼻子，回避了这个问题。“呃，现在的问题是，我没有基础，所以找不到老师呢。”

 

Steve低下头，轻轻哦了一声。

 

Tony感觉一阵巨大的尴尬袭击了自己。他不自在地动了动，又说：“……呃，我真可怜啊，都没有老师教我。”

 

Steve按下了洗碗机的按钮，站着盯着里面开始喷水。

 

Tony突然觉得很生气。他就知道这是个坏主意，Rogers这个小气鬼才他妈不会教他画画——

 

“你都找哪个老师了？”Steve突然平板地说。他依然看着洗碗机，就好像Tony是一块人形立板。

 

Tony眨眨眼睛，刚刚那股焦躁一下子就平息下来了。“呃……随便找的，我也不知道，Jarvis帮我联系的。”

 

Tony说完这话，就不可控制地扫了一下四周，期待Jarvis可以保持缄默。Steve在那边皱了皱眉：“随便找老师可不好，你得找一个专业的。”

 

“是啊，是啊。”Tony心不在焉地说。其实他才不需要什么专业老师呢，他只想学会怎么画咖啡。

 

……或者学一学怎么画人体也挺好，一旦他能画出一个特别喜欢自己的美国队长呢？

 

呸呸呸，那玩意有毒，还是不要才好。

 

Steve耸了耸肩。“嗯……我也不知道你是不是知道——我是说，我画画还行，可能不是特别好，但是其实还可以。”

 

Tony眼睛一亮，感激Steve总算切入了正题。他靠近了美国队长，热切地说：“是啊，是啊。”

 

Steve的耳朵尖红了起来。他客客气气地说：“所以，嗯，反正我自己觉得还行。你需要检查一下吗？”

 

Tony整个人都快贴到Steve身上了。“检查什么？”

 

Steve胳膊的肌肉紧绷了起来。他拘谨地说：“就是，在我们那个年代，如果跟老师学习画画，老师会先给我们画一下，看学生是不是喜欢。”

 

“喜欢，喜欢。”Tony连脑子都没转就脱口而出。

 

Steve终于看向了他：“……你还没看呢。”

 

Tony挥了挥手，不在乎地说：“大家都知道你画画好，我不用看了。”

 

“那你怎么不直接来找我教你？”Steve别过了脑袋。

 

“……我这不是直接来找你了吗？”Tony奇怪地说。接着他不等Steve反应，就拉住那人的胳膊：“那我们今晚就开始吧？老师你看我多久能成才啊？”

 

Steve被他急吼吼的样子逗笑了。“哈……你得勤练习才行。所以如果可以，我们每天上课？”

 

“没问题，没问题。”Tony猛点头。“我就想快点学会画画，我全身的艺术细胞都炸开了，你感受到了吗？你感受一下，快点。”

 

Steve忍不住捏了捏他的鼻子。“感受到了。那等我收拾完就开始吧。——来我房间？”

 

Tony握拳大喊一声：“YES！！”还蹦跶了一下。

 

无穷无尽的咖啡，还有一个（爱我的）美国队长指日可待了！！

 

 

 

Tony真的是下定决心要好好画画的。他可以在Jarvis的协助下设计出完美又漂亮的装甲，可是如果拿起笔的话，钢铁侠真的一点头绪都没有。不过现在很赞的事情是，他有了全世界最棒的绘画老师，Tony自信地认为他马上就可以想画什么画什么了，好期待！

 

他们的第一课在Steve的房间里进行。眼下这节课已经进行了快一个小时，Tony正拿着铅笔橡皮和画画本，端端正正地坐在椅子上，双眼放空看着Steve在小白板上认真地讲解：“……所以，这些线互相交叉形成左上、左下、右上、右下四个定点。注意所有这些‘热点’(hotspots)都是偏离画面中心位置的。 两个最好的‘权力点’(power points)是右上点和右下点，因为当人欣赏一幅画时，其视线从左下角进入，然后穿过画面中心，最后停在右边的‘黄金点’位置——‘趣味中心点’(Center Of Interest)上*。”

 

Tony面无表情地点着头，无意识地吭哧出类似于“哦——”“是嘛。”“嗯。”这样的声音。Steve讲到这儿停顿了一下，然后他微笑着看着Tony：“所以？你明白了吗？”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛，迅速回过神来。他赶紧猛点头：“Yes！yes yes yes！——现在我们可以画画了吗？”

 

他期待地看着Steve，眼睛里发射出[我他妈求你了我想画画]的光芒。Steve耸耸肩：“嗯，我们今天已经学了很多，或许明天——”

 

“不要！”Tony立刻大声反对说，“别！Steve，我现在充满了干劲儿！我满身是力气！！我们今天应该画画！”

 

Steve扬起眉：“……你确定？”

 

“我确定！”Tony急切地说。他站起来抓住了Steve的手：“我们画吧！行吗？今晚你可以教我怎么画咖——呃，杯子！杯子怎么样？”

 

Steve歪着脑袋看了Tony几秒（Tony努力不让自己看起来很心虚），最后慢慢说：“好吧……实践确实也很重要。但是我们从简单的开始吧？今天很晚了，我们还是做临摹练习比较好。”

 

Tony有点儿激动地说：“临摹什么？你画过杯子吗？”

 

Steve抓抓鼻子：“不，我没画过那个。我找找……”

 

他转过去开始翻自己的画册，Tony踮起脚想看，但是Steve挡得挺严实。Tony忍不住抓着他的胳膊：“给我看看。”

 

Steve迅速抽出了一张，回身递给Tony。“今晚就临摹这个吧。先用铅笔打稿，注意比例，然后再用水性笔勾上。”

 

画上是Clint的箭筒，不过Steve画得很简单，几笔就勾勒出他们刚战斗完时箭筒里面乱糟糟的样子。Tony拿起画端详了半天，最后说：“……我不想画这个。”

 

“别任性。”Steve抱起胳膊。“你不是说想好好画画吗？”

 

“可是这个很难啊。”Tony抗议说，“你得给我个直尺，我才能把这些箭画出来。”

 

Steve再次抓抓鼻子。然后他往后退，又拿起了自己的素描本。“……那你别偷看，我再好好给你选一张。”

 

Tony咕哝了一句小气，不过还是坐了回去，等着Steve给他选教材。

 

两分钟之后Steve选了一张特别简单的画，上面是Tony的Q版，正在神采飞扬地打电话。Tony接过来，看了老半天：“……呃，这是我吧？”

 

Steve点点头：“是。”

 

Tony摸摸下巴：“……我怎么不记得我穿背心的时候，肩带还掉下来过。”

 

Steve正直地看着他：“经常。”

 

Tony耸耸肩，没太在意：“好吧。所以我就照着画？”

 

Steve点点头，坐到了他身边。“注意观察我刚刚教给你的那些。”

 

Tony有点不自在地动了动，铅笔在画纸上逡巡了一下，最后说：“……呃，你教我什么了？”

 

Steve看了他一眼：“就是我跟你讲的三分法，还有人体关键的比例问题。”

 

完蛋了。Tony觉得他的脖子后面冒出了汗。Steve讲这些的时候，他正在琢磨怎么才能画出摩卡和拿铁的区别，根本没在听那些枯燥的理论知识。

 

Steve在一边催促：“试试看，别紧张，你可以从脸开始。”

 

Tony心虚地说：“哦——好的，这很简单嘛。”然后他下了第一笔。

 

刚在纸上画出一条线，Tony就知道他死定了。他太紧张了，一笔下去，把自己的脸画得好像Steve的盾那么圆。

 

Steve顿了一下，迟疑地说：“呃——挺好的。”

 

Tony深吸一口气，又开始画头发，眼睛和鼻子。他努力想模仿Steve自然流畅的画风，把自己画得可爱一点（毕竟谁也不想把自画像画成抽象派不是），可是怎么都画不好。画身体的时候Tony已经绝望了，他破罐子破摔，最后把自己描成了一个大头小身子，双手过膝盖的玩意。

 

Steve一直没说话。Tony忐忐忑忑地画完，然后心虚地把本子举起来，装出一副自信的语气：“嗯——真不错。”

 

Steve舔舔嘴唇，犹豫一下伸出手，点了点画上的Tony。“Hey……确实，确实不错。但是Tony，我刚才说的你都没记住啊。”

 

“我记住了啊我怎么没记住。”Tony虚张声势地瞪了Steve一眼，又赶紧回过头去‘欣赏’他的大作（卧槽这什么JB玩意）。“我觉得挺好看的，是不是？”

 

Steve再次点了一下画上那个小怪物的腰部。“我说了，如果人物的话，你得注意肘部位置，还有这是Q版没错，但是你这脑袋画得也太大了——”

 

“好啦我知道我知道。”Tony收起画，撅着嘴一脸不服。“你批评我，我不高兴。”

 

Steve停了两秒，再次开口时调整了一下自己的语气：“——我这不是批评，只是你得记住我说的那些……”

 

Tony站起来，闷闷不乐地往门外走。他前面根本没听Steve说的那些，而且正巧钢铁侠一点儿都不打算告诉队长这件事。

 

Steve也跟着站起来：“你去哪儿？”

 

“回房间自己练习。”Tony没精打采地说。“反正我也不是什么聪明的学生。”

 

“……哦Tony。”Steve有点无奈地拉住了他的手。“我从来没说你不聪明，只是有的时候你缺乏耐心。”

 

Tony抬眼看了一下Steve，没吭声。

 

Steve叹口气：“……好吧，其实你也不是想系统地学习，对吧？——那说吧，你想学习画什么？”

 

Tony平板地说：“茶杯和人体。”

 

Steve有点奇怪：“你怎么对杯子这么执着？”

 

Tony耸耸肩，很自然地说：“因为我喜欢？我猜？”

 

Steve想了想，最后说：“……好吧。那明晚我们可以画茶杯。一样的时间？”

 

Tony的眼睛终于亮了起来：“说好了？一样的时间？”

 

Steve点点头，忍不住笑了。“是的，今天太晚了，你需要睡觉。”

 

Tony抬头看了看表，十一点半。他抓抓肚子，犹犹豫豫地说：“其实也不是很晚……”

 

Steve歪歪头：“嗯？”

 

“没什么。”Tony立刻说道。“明天晚上，一样的时间，我不会迟到的。”

 

他对Steve眨了一下眼睛，走了。

 

 

第二天Tony八点就敲了Steve的房间门。队长在里面喊：“进来。”

 

Tony推门进去，Steve正在搬他的画架。“哦——这么早？我以为你九点才会来。”

 

Tony有点不自在地说：“呃……如果你不方便的话，我等会再过来也行。”

 

“不不不，我没什么不方便的。”Steve马上说。他把画架抬到一张简易桌前（现在那张桌子上摆了六个茶杯），“正好我在布置今天的教室。劳驾把画纸给我？”

 

Tony赶紧去Steve的书架上拿了几张画纸，递给他。Steve一边弄一边说：“所以？今天的艺术细胞还是很活跃吗？”

 

Tony笑起来：“是的，是的。我今天在休息室练习画Clint的手，太难了。他一直抱怨说他的手已经僵了。”

 

Steve扬起眉：“你太着急了。手特别难画，你得有些基础之后再试。”

 

Tony耸耸肩：“我现在知道啦。或许我得从简单的部分开始画——你要不要给我做模特啊？”

 

Steve把桌子上的杯子摆成不一样的角度。“我无所谓的。”他半蹲下来，视线和那些茶杯平行。“不过如果我做模特儿，谁来指导你呢？”

 

Tony厚着脸皮地说：“我天赋秉异嘛。”

 

Steve笑着点点头，表示同意。“是的，是的Tony，你是我见过的最聪明的人。”

 

“每当你这么说，我就不忍心嘲笑你认识的人还不够多，甜心。”Tony宣布说，“我甚至可以昧着良心告诉其他人，美国队长的社交圈子大得可怕。”

 

Steve哈哈大笑起来。他摆好了画架，然后走过去，把Tony按在了椅子上。“OK，那我们就开始了？今天我不开台灯，这样你可以忽略那些阴影，就试着把这些杯子的外形画下来就好。”

 

Tony舔舔嘴唇，嘟囔着说：“我尽力吧。”

 

Steve拿起笔：“我跟你一起画。不过我们俩的角度有偏差，所以只能给你做参考。”

 

Tony点点头，也拿起了笔。但他还没动笔，先扭头瞪着Steve，警告说：“今天你不准批评我，别那么严格。”

 

Steve轻轻咳嗽一声，模仿Tony刚刚的语气说：“我尽力吧。”

 

 

Tony画得很快，六个茶杯他用了十分钟就画好了。他有点得意地看了看Steve，却发现那人还在画第一个杯子（正在画杯子上的花纹），神情专注得要命。

 

Tony不由自主地微微挡住了自己的画。他吸吸鼻子，又眯起眼睛看看那些杯子，开始把能看见的阴影胡乱涂上去。Steve头也不抬地说：“把线条画得更圆润一点，Tony，你要画的是杯子，哪有杯子口上都是锯齿呢。”

 

Tony不服气地想顶嘴，可是他眼睛扫到了自己的画，确实它们每一个都歪歪扭扭，因为手抖，连茶杯把那里都好像个[3]。

 

他憋了憋嘴，把这张画纸拿下来，又换了一张新的。“再来一次。”

 

Steve终于放下了自己手里的铅笔。队长叹口气，脸上犹犹豫豫的。Tony拿不准他是想揍自己还是打算开始说教了，于是他马上慌慌张张地想道歉：“——哦，哦Steve，我——”

 

Steve站起来，挪到Tony身后，问：“要我带带你吗？”

 

Tony一噎，刚刚的表情定格了：“……哈？”

 

Steve吸吸鼻子，又吭哧了好一会，最后俯下身，慢慢握住了Tony的手。然后他轻轻用力，带着Tony在纸上画出了一道小小的弧线。“注意观察杯口的形状。要扁一点，长一点——最好一笔带过来，别一寸一寸地描。”

 

Steve的手大而有力，包着Tony的手，让人觉得从里面开始发热。Tony呆呼呼地瞪着Steve带着自己画出了第一个茶杯的轮廓（卧槽，他是怎么一下子画出这个的？），然后开始更加细致的描出细节部分。

 

“不能着急，也不能慌，手要稳。你刚刚开始打基础，所以先忽略阴影吧，只要能照着东西的外形画出来就行。”Steve一边画一边解释，Tony一声不吭，就是很听话地跟着走。Steve画得很慢，细致而又自然，他抓着Tony的爪子，用了大概十分钟的时间画完了第一个杯子，完美。

 

队长满意地直起腰：“怎么样？”

 

Tony看看自己的右手，恍惚地说：“不错……”

 

Steve点点头：“记住刚才的感觉了吗？你自己再来一次？”

 

Tony回过神来。他一抹脸，回头看Steve：“不——不行，我自己还不会，你得再带带我。”

 

Steve抓抓下巴：“可是我弯着腰看的角度其实也和你看的不太一样。”

 

Tony二话不说站起来，把画架拖到床边，然后拍拍床：“你坐我身后，这样角度就一样了。”

 

Steve耳朵红了一点：“这怎么坐。”

 

Tony再次拍拍床：“用屁股坐。快点，我的艺术细胞又炸了！快快快！”

 

Steve磨磨蹭蹭走过去，爬上了床。Tony往前挪挪，大咧咧地说：“Come！分开腿坐我身后。要不然我坐你腿上？”

 

Steve坐到Tony身后，从后面环住了他，两个人一起握住铅笔。“不行……那样角度就不一致了。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼：“哦，是的，我他妈可真是没想到这个。”

 

Steve捏了捏他的爪子：“不准说脏话。”

 

Tony抹抹鼻子：“行。来，画画画！”

 

Steve的左手搭在Tony的肚子上，在纸上下了第一笔。

 

 

 

Tony冲回房间时，半夜十二点半。他兴奋地冲进了工作室，打开全息屏幕，整个人都散发着不正常的热情劲儿。“哦Jarvis，来点音乐！我他妈现在要工作！”

 

Jarvis播放了安眠曲，说：“您刚刚答应了Mr. Rogers要去睡觉的，sir。”

 

Tony的脸微微有点红。“不——不，别听我的。哦我是说，如果我说要睡觉，那八成是相反的意思。——来，我他妈居然现在才想到——我要设计一款自动绘画的工具，可以抓着Loki送我的铅笔，想画什么画什么！！只要我设定好程序……”

 

“您不要和Mr. Rogers学习绘画了吗？”Jarvis问，“刚刚你们的课程散发着不正常的荷尔蒙，您的体温基本要达到低烧的程度了，sir。”

 

“说什么傻话呢，J。”Tony愉快地说。“我设计这个工具和让Steve教我画画没有任何冲突。如果我做了自动绘画机，就可以随心所欲——最关键的是，我能毫无负担地继续跟Steve学习画画，爱学多久就学多久。”

 

“聪明啊，sir。”Jarvis说。

 

Tony不知道他是不是真的在表扬自己，不过现在他的心情愉快，愉快到根本懒得和Jarvis斗嘴。他拍了拍脸：“来吧宝贝儿，别闹情绪，把摇篮曲关掉？给我点劲爆的音乐！劲爆的！我他妈今晚就想把这个美好的小东西弄出来，我现在全身的技术细胞都要爆炸了！马上要炸开了，你感受一下！！”

 

“感受到了，sir。”Jarvis干巴巴地说。“不过我需要提醒您，Mr. Rogers曾经要求我，如果您在三点以前还没睡觉，就必须告诉他。”

 

“……操。”Tony摔了扳手。“谁他妈允许你倒戈了？！你是我的好吗？！”

 

“一直都是，sir。”Jarvis回敬说，“但这和我通知Mr. Rogers您不睡觉没有任何冲突。”

 

Tony觉得他把自己的牙咬碎了。

 

 

 

他们第三次上课的时间改在了白天，因为Tony不眠不休地研究那个自动画画机（39个小时）之后，又一头倒在床上昏睡了很长时间（18个小时），所以等再见面吃完午饭，Steve就顺应民意（Tony要求）开始上课了。

 

这次Steve还要摆茶杯，可是Tony抬起一根手指：“不，我不想画那玩意了。你教我画人体吧？”

 

Steve停下了摆杯子的手：“可是你杯子还没画好呢。”

 

“那就不管它了。”Tony坚持说，“我想画人体。”

 

Steve歪歪头，尽量委婉地说：“你得知道，嗯，那个比杯子难。”Tony立马挤出一个假笑：“没问题，我不怕难的东西。”

 

Steve深吸一口气，耸了耸肩：“——OK，所以看起来我别无选择了？”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛，笑容收回了一点：“教我画人体让你很为难吗？”

 

Steve撇了撇嘴。“不——只是，呃，你知道的，我得给你当模特。”他摸摸鼻子，又补充说：“全裸。”

 

Tony装作毫不感兴趣的样子：“你可以穿着衣服呀，我又不是非得画你的鸡鸡。”

 

操，我骗人的，你他妈一定得脱。

 

Steve再次耸了耸肩。“不——你还不了解人体的肌肉和骨骼之类的，穿着衣服画你更难掌握比例。”

 

Tony热切地点头：“是啊，是啊，老师说得对。”

 

Steve舔舔嘴唇，手指在衣领上逡巡了一会，又拿下来：“呃——Tony，要不下次吧？现在白天，我觉得不太好。”

 

Tony扬起眉：“……可是晚上感觉更不好吧。”

 

Steve咽了一口口水，抬手指了指门口：“嗯……不然我们找个模特来，我觉得Thor一定愿意帮忙的——不不不你别噘嘴，你知道的，我得指导你。”

 

Tony低下头，咕哝说：“随便了。”

 

Steve太不自在了，他动了动，既不脱衣服，也不出去找Thor。

 

两个人闷不作声地等了一会，最后Tony说：“……所以你以后还教不教我了？”

 

Steve有点虚地说：“教啊。”

 

Tony抬眼看他：“那你脱吧。”

 

Steve默默点点头，一咬牙把上衣脱了。Tony往后一倚：“裤子也脱。”

 

Steve看他一眼：“今天你先画我的上半身就行。”

 

Tony盘起腿，用笔敲着自己的手心：“脱！脱！脱！”

 

Steve拖长了声音：“Tony——”

 

Tony跳下床，去拉他的裤腰。“脱了吧，为艺术献身的觉悟你有没有？赶紧脱！——我就需要——我就需要一个参考……”

 

Steve抓紧了裤腰带，不让Tony拉开。他俩在那儿僵持不下了好一会儿，外面突然有人敲了敲门，然后Bruce推门进来：“Cap？昨天你让我帮你带的那个……”

 

他看见房间里的两个人正扭头看着自己，他们都在抓着Steve的裤子，似乎在暗暗较劲。

 

“呃——抱歉，现在好像不是什么好时机。”Bruce后退一步，关上了门。

 

Tony重新转向Steve，仿佛根本没有被打断：“脱了吧，我他妈难得想画画，你怎么一点都不为我负责？！”

 

Steve涨红了脸，努力不让Tony把自己的裤子拽下来：“……可是我还没有做好被你盯上几个小时的准备！我们可以下次——我是说，以后再考虑下半身的问题。”

 

Tony冷笑一声：“老子什么没看过，你有的我也有，不就是鸡鸡吗，给我看几个小时又怎么了，我又不稀罕那玩意。”

 

Steve脸色忽然白了一下。Tony立即意识到自己说错了话，他微微松了力气，结结巴巴地说：“不——我是说，呃，我没有看不起你鸡鸡的意思，真的。”

 

Steve低下头，松开了自己的手。他沉默了一会（Tony真怕他哭，反正自己惹哭别人的事情没少做），最后说：“……那你脱吧，反正没有我的指导你什么也画不出来。”

 

Tony看看已经没有防守的裤腰带，顿了顿才试探着说：“……那我脱了啊？”

 

Steve嗯了一声，一副听天由命的样子。

 

Tony怕他反悔，二话不说就解了裤腰带，然后往下一蹲，连着内裤一起扒了下来。Steve下意识地拿手去挡，却一拳猛地打在了Tony的鼻子上。

 

“哦——哦Tony，我很抱歉……”他尴尬得要命，挥舞着胳膊有点不知所措。Tony泪眼模糊地蹲着扫了一眼Steve的鸡鸡（好大卧槽），然后捂着鼻子站起来：“嗯……没事。”

 

Steve拉下他的手，担心地问：“没出血吧？”

 

Tony摇摇头，他的鼻子又酸又疼，Steve打得太用力了。他不由自主又扫了一眼那个鸡鸡。“啊——算了，我改主意了，我不想画了。”

 

Steve动作一停，说：“啊？”

 

Tony揉了揉鼻子，把它搓得红彤彤的。“就是——我突然发现我不想看你露鸡鸡了，所以我们还是穿上裤子吧，好吗？”

 

Steve的脸变得比刚才还白。他张了张嘴，说：“……你是在耍我吗？”

 

Tony摇头，毫无愧疚感地说：“没有。只是——只是我突然不想画了。我明天继续好吗？我现在得回一趟工作间，我必须得回去，我突然想起一件事……”

 

他最后对着Steve笑了笑，然后急匆匆就推门出去了。

 

Steve全裸着站在原地看着他出去，觉得自己好像全世界最大的大傻逼。

 

 

 

Tony回到工作室，让Jarvis锁上了门，然后急吼吼地说：“J！快调出刚才队长的照片！我他妈终于搞到了，简直是里程碑般的进度！”

 

Jarvis在全息屏幕上调出Steve挺着鸡鸡的照片，说：“您完全可以在浴室里偷偷安装监控的，sir。”

 

Tony把那张照片拉大，直到整个屏幕上都充满了Steve的鸡鸡。“不，那有什么挑战性？而且这违法，我可是合法好公民。”

 

“……您开心就好。”Jarvis有点高冷地说。

 

Tony搓搓手，满脸跃跃欲试：“我今天要一鼓作气把绘画机搞好，然后我他妈就可以爱画什么就画什么了。——J，你有什么想要的东西吗？我送你！”

 

Jarvis想了想：“一个听话的dummy？”

 

Tony拿起扳手，嗤笑说：“这玩意世界上不可能存在的，你——”

 

他话还没说完，只听dummy在那边突然丁丁咣咣的，不知道在搞什么。Tony往小工作间看了看：“——Dummy？别捣乱啊，小心我揍你。”

 

他话音未落，只见Loki从一大堆破烂中钻了出来。他正甩着腿想把dummy甩掉：“别——别抱着我！滚开！”

 

Tony赶紧站起来，紧皱眉头：“Loki？你来干嘛？——Hey dummy，放开他，这人是坏蛋，会把你变成废铁的，比爸爸还可怕！”

 

Dummy立刻松开了Loki的衣角，缩回了小工作间。

 

Tony抱着胳膊，怀疑地看着狼狈的Loki：“你来干嘛？我又没邀请你。”

 

Loki被dummy抓得衣冠不整，这会儿心情恶劣。“我去哪不需要经过你的同意！你这个低贱的蝼蚁。”

 

Tony回头看了看那支笔（正躺在工作台上），谨慎地说：“……你饿么？晚上想吃什么？我让队长做。”

 

Loki把他的袍子按平了，又恢复了平时那副趾高气昂的样子。“不用，我是神，我不需要吃东西。”

 

Tony充满恶意地小声说：“那你就饿死吧。”

 

Loki装作没听见，他拿出了十足的[我不和你一般见识]的样子，居高临下地瞅了Tony一眼：“我来看看，那支笔你用得怎么样了。”

 

Tony感觉有点紧张。他不想把笔还给Loki——至少现在不想。行行好吧，Tony目前为止在这支笔上得到了什么呢？满嘴的墨水，还有一杯黑咖啡，没了。

 

他甚至还没有尝试画过Steve的鸡鸡！老天啊Tony早就下决定一定要画出这东西，然后好好玩一玩。

 

Loki看着Tony的表情阴晴不定，就又问了一句：“说啊，那支笔怎么样？”

 

“……还行吧。”Tony含糊地说，他扯过一把椅子，塞到Loki屁股下面：“你坐，我还有工作忙呢。”

 

Tony希望Loki能够说点别的什么，而不要一直绕着那支笔打转。结果事与愿违，邪神无视了那把象征着友谊（和叫嚣着[别多管闲事！]）的椅子，很好奇地跟着他走到了工作台前，还顺手戳了戳那个造型奇特的绘画机：“——这是什么？”

 

“就是个机器。”Tony耸耸肩，尽量自然地说。“你知道的，我总是捣鼓一些奇奇怪怪的东西，没什么意义，就是为了打发时间。”

 

Loki俯下身，仔细看了看那个机器前方的小孔，又瞅了瞅桌子上的笔。“嗯……你想造出画画的工具啊。——你画画很差，Stark难得有自知之明。”

 

Tony立刻对他怒目而视：“我他妈画画才不差，只是不太专业而已。不过这个小问题我马上就可以解决了，这玩意——”

 

“这玩意就要变成画的主人了。”Loki怜悯地看了一眼Tony。“Stark，Stark，你怎么不明白呢。”

 

Tony皱起眉：“……别用这种唱歌的语气叫我的名字，听了烦。”

 

Loki对他挤出一个假笑（Tony终于知道自己平时的假笑有多招人恨了），说：“谁画的画，那么这些东西就会认定谁是自己的主人。机器画的他们，那画出来的东西就是机器的，他们会一直跟着自己的主人，根本没你什么事。”

 

Tony歪着头想了想，说：“唔……这无所谓啊，我又不是什么霸占狂，这些画是不是我的没太大关系吧。”

 

Loki做出一副哭哭脸：“那你也喝不到咖啡了，因为他们只对作画者来说是咖啡，可是你——”邪神换上幸灾乐祸的表情，说：“——你只能喝一大口墨水下去，就和第一次一样。”

 

Tony一下子被打击到了。他只觉得当头一棒，直砸得自己头晕目眩，原本心里的期待和兴奋突然就全没有了。Loki看着瞬间变得伤心欲绝的Tony，装出很贴心的样子：“哭吧，我会保密的。”

 

Tony坐了下来，眨巴着大眼睛，可怜巴巴的。Loki抬手抠了抠指甲，毫无感情地说：“你这招对我没用，我不是Rogers，看见你这表情就腿软。”

 

Tony马上收回了委屈，变回平时的脸：“那你怎么才能让这些画属于我？”

 

Loki一抬屁股，坐到了桌子上。“你自己画嘛。”

 

Tony看了一眼全息屏幕上的鸡鸡，暗自寻思了一下他如果自己画能把那东西画成什么样（大概是有两个球的仙人掌之类的吧），最后不得不妥协：“……我画得不好。”

 

Loki对他咧了咧嘴：“你画画才不差，只是不太专业而已。”

 

Tony紧紧抿起了嘴，瞪着邪神。Loki晃了晃腿，歪着脑袋说：“你可以求我嘛。我有魔法，能暂时赋予你绘画的能力。”

 

Tony贴近了Loki，戳着他的胸口：“求你？别他妈做梦了Loki，这事这辈子都不可能发生！除非我他妈死了我告诉你，我绝对不会——”

 

Loki眯起了眼睛：“咖啡。”

 

Tony立刻住了嘴。

 

“甜甜圈，布丁，还有Rogers。”Loki伸出四个手指头，并且在增加。“——和Rogers的蛋蛋。”

 

哦老天。Tony把嘴巴闭得好像石头门一样紧了。

 

Loki放下手，再次温和地重复说：“求我嘛。”

 

Tony扫了一眼旁边Steve的照片（全息屏幕上只有他的鸡鸡，显而易见），犹豫不决。Loki好像猫一样伸了个懒腰，最后一次说：“我给你三秒钟时间，你自己看着办。三——二——”

 

 

 

会画画是一种什么感觉呢？

 

Tony这辈子第一次有这种新奇的心情。当他想画dummy的时候，脑海中会迅速出现dummy笨手笨脚帮他上螺丝的样子，与此同时Tony的手就好像和他脑子里的什么神经连在了一起，这使它们可以随心所欲地表达出Tony一切想要表达的事情。

 

当Tony想画出一杯咖啡，他大手一挥，刷刷刷马上就能画出来一个小杯子，里面再添几笔咖啡，还加上一个心形的拉花。

 

卧槽好喝啊。

 

Tony一连画了二十多杯咖啡，一直到自己喝不下才停。他好像终于知道Steve为什么那么喜欢画画了，因为这也是一种创造。

 

Tony要求Jarvis扫描自己：“J？看看我的手是不是里面加上了什么程序，我他妈现在想画什么就画什么，我觉得是因为我的神经元被Loki的魔法改变了，我一定被他植入了什么绘画芯片之类的——”

 

“您没有任何异常。”Jarvis有点无奈。“专心享受它吧，sir。”

 

Tony把笔在自己手里转了一圈，接着戏剧性地往桌子前一跳：“大家好！现在有请世界著名画家Stark先生给您表演，‘画出一个美国队长’！”

 

Jarvis播放了掌声和欢呼的音效，Tony对着不存在的观众们鞠了一躬。“谢谢大家，谢谢大家。能为大家画出一个美国队长是我的荣幸，要知道他真的特别烦人——哦我是说，他大部分时候都是个甜心，但是如果你们……”

 

“Sir，您不打算哄一下Mr. Rogers吗？”Jarvis几乎是忍无可忍地打断了Tony。

 

Tony一歪脑袋：“呃？哄什么？”

 

“如果您还记得他在生气，那我真是无比欣慰。”

 

Tony看起来吃了一惊：“生气？Cap？他什么时候生气了？我怎么不知道？”

 

Jarvis似乎要翻白眼了。“……两个小时之前，您把Mr. Rogers的裤子扒下来之后，又一个人回到了这里。”

 

“是啊。”Tony想起了面对面看着Steve鸡鸡的时候，不由得露出一个傻笑。“我记得呢。所以他什么时候生气了？”

 

“……”Jarvis沉默了五秒钟。这不太寻常，要知道Jarvis可以在0.01秒之内回答出任何问题。

 

Tony又转了一下笔：“说啊，队长为什么生气？”

 

Jarvis半心半意地安慰说：“可能——可能是我的错觉吧。”

 

Tony哼了一声，没在搭理Jarvis。

 

 

 

吃晚饭的时候，Tony终于觉得Steve好像不太高兴了（虽然他依然不知道原因）。不过Tony已经被兴奋冲昏了头脑，他迫不及待要和Steve分享自己的画画心得。

 

“哦Cap，你之前告诉我的那些理论我已经完全明白了，反正原理就是把一条线分成两部分，最小部分与最大部分之比等于最大部分与整条线的长度之比。换言之就是A/B = B/(A+B)。这个比率约是1/1.618——”

 

“你们俩最近在研究绘画？”Clint鼓鼓囊囊地说，“可是为什么听起来你们在讨论火箭发射之类的狗屎玩意呢。”

 

“你他妈懂什么啊，”Tony白了Clint一眼。“这是艺术家之间的碰撞，你听着就行了。”

 

Clint从Tony盘子里抢了一块馅饼。“滚蛋吧你，忘恩负义的小贱人。”鹰眼气哼哼地说。“以后你他妈别想找我做模特，我拒绝。”

 

Tony对他做了个鬼脸，心里说我他妈以后才不用模特了呢。然后他转向Steve，接着说：“是不是啊队长？你别板着个脸，给我笑一笑嘛。”

 

Steve看了他一眼：“你说得都对。”

 

Tony心满意足地往嘴里塞了一大口牛排，说：“对嘛。你等我给你画出一幅震惊世界的画出来，你一定会为我骄傲的。”

 

Steve继续埋头吃饭，没说话。

 

 

 

晚上Tony回到工作室，他已经画了好多咖啡和甜甜圈，现在还差一个美国队长。

 

……到底画不画呢？

 

Tony坐在椅子上犹豫不决。他太想画出一个对自己好的Steve了，看看今天吃饭的时候吧，队长态度冷淡又有距离感，真让人心烦意乱。Tony把那支笔拿在手里转了好几圈，又看看全息屏幕。

 

哎…伤脑筋。

 

他正在那儿自己和自己较劲呢，Steve的短信突然发了过来：

 

[Tony，你以后还学习画画吗？]

 

Tony抓着手机，舔了舔嘴唇：[学啊。]

 

Steve回：[好的。]

 

Tony等了一会，Steve不说话了。他哼了一声，再次不高兴了。

 

Jarvis插话说：“Sir，Mr. Rogers正在健身房打沙袋。”

 

Tony抹抹鼻子：“我又不会陪他打。”

 

“可是据统计，两个人一起运动时，缓解紧张关系的几率会提高38.4%。”Jarvis耐心地说。“您不是想和Mr. Rogers亲密无间吗？”

 

Tony皱起鼻子：“我什么时候想和他亲密无间了？——不我没有，别试图反驳我。好啦，我要开始专心绘画了，不准打扰我。”

 

Jarvis沉默下来，不过Tony感觉他有些不服气。

 

他拿起笔，咬着舌头思考了一会，再次开口：“J？你说我突然画出一个Rogers是不是有点吓人。”

 

Jarvis刻板地说：“难得您还有这种道德感。”

 

“哦，闭嘴啦，你。”Tony使劲转了一下椅子。“别这么小气，好吧？我只是在想，你说我画一个可爱的Rogers玩一玩呢？还是先画他的一部分玩一玩？”

 

“您说的‘玩’是我想的那种玩吗？”Jarvis认真地问。

 

Tony歪着脑袋沉默了一会，突然露出一个坏笑：“啊嘿……你想的那种‘玩’是哪种玩？”

 

Jarvis不怎么热情地回答：“可能和您想的一样吧。”

 

Tony再次放大了全息屏幕上Steve的蛋蛋。他端着下巴叹了口气：“哎……好容易拿到了他的全身像，也得到了绘画的能力，可是我却被画什么难住了。”

 

“真是甜蜜的负担，sir。”Jarvis拿出了比平时还多的温柔说。

 

Tony拿出了处理世界难题的态度认真思考了一分钟，最后猛地直起身，打了个响指：“……操，画一个美国队长还是挺难的，我还没准备好这个。所以我打算先画他的蛋蛋，熟悉一下人体的画法。”

 

“您总是这么深谋远虑。”Jarvis可能用上了他全部的宽容心，才能把这句话说得好像真的一样。

 

Tony说做就做。他扯过一张纸，把全息屏幕拉到自己面前，仔细看了看Steve的鸡鸡。“嗯……我的脑子里已经浮现出了它勃起时的样子。”

 

“Sir，我觉得Mr. Rogers不会喜欢您想象这个的。”

 

“他管不着我。反正Loki只给我一个星期的绘画能力，所以我干嘛不抓紧时间讨好一下自己呢？”Tony理所当然地说。“人生苦短啊，J，更何况我又不会把队长的蛋蛋怎么样。”

 

“容我提醒，您刚才说了要‘玩’，sir。”Jarvis加重了[play]的发音。

 

Tony翻了个白眼（他的鼻子几乎都要贴在屏幕上了），“哦Jarvis，你怎么就没继承爸爸的幽默感呢？我发誓那只是一般的‘玩’，真的，包括用手摸或者尝一尝，而绝对不包括把那玩意塞进我的身体里。”

 

“……我发誓Mr. Rogers也不会喜欢您吃他的仿造蛋蛋——”

 

Tony大力一挥手：“Mute！天呐你就是不让我顺心是不是？反正我就是要画，我决定了，你不准阻止我。”

 

Jarvis哼了一声，不知道那代表什么意思。

 

Tony拿起那支魔法笔，脑海中浮现出了Steve的阴茎性质勃发的样子。“哦——哦我觉得还是不要画勃起的比较好，那太过了，实在是对队长的不尊重。”

 

Jarvis在Tony眼前打开了另一个全息屏幕，上面显示了一行字：[您画Mr. Rogers的蛋蛋已经是不尊重了（无论是不是勃起），sir。]

 

Tony把那块屏幕弹走，挑衅地说：“那你告诉好队长啊，J。我倒要看看你怎么说出口。”

 

Jarvis终于消停了。

 

 

 

Tony用了足足两个小时画完了Steve的鸡鸡。他几乎是充满怜爱地看着自己的完成品，叹息一般地说：“瞧瞧吧，J，简直就是一件艺术品。”

 

Jarvis冷冷淡淡地说：“我静音呢，sir。”

 

Tony最后描了几笔蛋蛋上的毛毛，然后大手一挥，在旁边签下了自己名字：Tony stark  0229。

 

“我的第一幅作品，J，评价一下。”

 

Jarvis顿了顿才说：“……根据您绘画的时间来计算，本次画作停留在您身边的时间将长达4个小时。也就是说，今晚它可以陪您睡觉了。”

 

Tony眯起眼睛，看着Steve的蛋蛋慢慢从画上挤了出来。那玩意扭了几下，从画中挣脱。它似乎有点昏头，不过很快就集中精神飘到了Tony的肩膀上，慢慢落了下来。

 

“哦天呐，队长的鸡鸡也是个小天使，是不是？”Tony犹犹豫豫地抬起手，戳了一下那个蛋蛋。“这确实有点儿怪，J，真的太奇怪了，不过我好像还挺开心的。”

 

“哪里奇怪了？”Jarvis明知故问。

 

Tony耸耸肩，队长的蛋蛋被吓到了，它跳起来绕着Tony转了一圈，最后徘徊在他耳边。“——呃，就是很奇怪啊，我自带了一个蛋蛋宠物，而且这东西还是队长的一部分。”

 

“我早就说过这不是好主意了，sir。”Jarvis语重心长。“我说了Mr. Rogers不会喜欢您画出他的——”

 

Jarvis还没说完，门外突然响起了敲门声。Tony吓得一跳，他的蛋蛋宠物也跟着跳起来。

 

紧接着Steve的声音传了过来：“Tony？你睡了吗？”

 

“……卧槽！”Tony的脸白了。他扭头看见还在天真无邪飘来飘去的蛋蛋，只觉得大祸临头。他一伸手捞过了队长的鸡鸡藏在身后，疯狂地寻找能把它藏起来的地方。

 

“Tony？你在里面吧？我听见你的声音了。”Steve再次敲敲门。“——呃，我想了一下，我下午确实反应过激了，是我不对。晚饭时我不是故意对你冷淡的。”

 

Tony噎了一会（老天啊他都把这事儿忘在脑后了。他什么时候吃的晚饭？难道不是昨天吗？），最后艰难地开口：“……不，不Cap，你不用道歉。呃，我现在不是很方便开门——”

 

“啊，没关系。”Steve的声音听上去松了一口气。“所以？嗯，或许我们明天还可以继续上课？”

 

Tony感受到Steve的蛋蛋正在自己的双手间横冲直撞，似乎想挤出去。这感觉真的太奇怪了，太奇怪了，太，他妈，奇怪了。

 

Steve又追问了一句：“——好吗？”

 

“好！好的！”Tony狼狈地回答道。他被手心的触感弄得心烦意乱，Steve的蛋蛋才他妈不是个贴心的小天使呢。

 

队长在门外嗯了一声，不过还没离开。Tony一手抓着他的蛋蛋，一手抹抹脸上的汗：“……呃，还有事吗？”

 

Steve赶紧说：“没有。没有什么事。那你早点睡？”

 

“当然，我马上就睡。”Tony低头看了看手掌里的蛋蛋，它正在微微颤动着。“当然了。我今晚会睡一个好觉的，绝对。”

 

Steve似乎笑了：“那就好。晚安。”

 

Tony刚想回一个晚安，Steve突然又问：“——Hey，我就想确认一下，你，呃，我是说，你没有生气，是吗？”

 

Tony的注意力已经被手里的蛋蛋吸引了（它正在Tony的手心里拼命摩擦自己），只恍惚地说：“没……完全没有。”

 

好队长这回是真的笑了。“好，那晚安。”

 

“晚安，Cap。”Tony随口说。

 

Jarvis等Steve确实离开了之后，说：“Sir，您打算怎么处置Mr. Rogers的茎体呢？”

 

Tony耸耸肩：“还没想好呢……但它会是让我今天早睡的好借口。”

 

他看了看表，9：28PM。Jarvis贴心地说：“您还可以拥有它长达3小时44分钟。好好享受吧。”

 

Tony深吸一口气：“……哦J，说什么傻话呢，我他妈才不会真的用这玩意做什么奇怪的事——”

 

 

 

 

“啊……啊……”Tony一手撸动着自己的阴茎，一手握着Steve的蛋蛋。他已经玩了快三个小时，整个床上一塌糊涂。

 

“Steve——Steve，求你了，啊Steve……”Tony的脸埋在被子里，呜咽地叫着那个人的名字。他觉得自己好像哭了，好像，他现在脑子不清楚（毕竟他已经玩了快三个小时。天呐好长时间），Tony讨厌脑子不清楚，可是他控制不了。

 

最后他终于勉强射出了稀薄的精液，就一头栽倒在床里，不想起来了。蛋蛋温柔地从Tony的手心里飘出来，蹭了蹭他的脸。

 

Tony睁开一只眼睛：“哦……别想让我再舔你了，你个小混蛋。”

 

Tony想和Steve接吻，太想了，特别是他面临快要窒息的高潮时，亲吻Steve的愿望就会变得无比强烈。

 

哦——可能只画出队长的蛋蛋并不是什么好办法，Tony迷迷糊糊地想。明天要画出一个Steve Rogers，可以给他当一天男朋友那种，他们或许还能再大战四个回合，这次Tony会允许他进入到自己身体里的。

 

他最后一次摸了摸Steve的鸡鸡，含含糊糊地说：“晚安——晚安。”

 

他睡了过去。

 

 

 

 

第二天Tony睡到11点，然后迷迷糊糊刷牙洗脸下楼吃饭。他困死了（毕竟很久没有那么疯狂的……），到了厨房就直奔咖啡机。

 

大家在准备午饭。Tony打着哈欠，睡眼惺忪地和他们挥挥手：“早——早啊。”

 

Clint在闷头玩着手里的游戏机。“早啊。他妈的才不早了，我们上午的训练都——”

 

他一句话没说完，就因为突然看见Tony脑袋旁边的东西而噎住了。Tony接了一杯咖啡（Steve不在这儿，他可能还在训练室），喝了一大口：“嗯？什么？”

 

Clint发出了好像哮喘一样的声音：“……我——卧槽！你他妈，那是什么？！”

 

Tony抓抓肚子：“什么什么？你现在就好像肺里长了个风箱，你还好吗？”

 

一边的Natasha不耐烦地瞪了Clint一眼，抬起头也想说点什么。可是当她看到Tony时，脸上的表情瞬间凝固了。

 

Tony突然觉得冷汗冒出来了。他咽了一口口水，尽力克制住自己的抖音：“……Jarvis？我他妈头上现在有什么？”

 

Jarvis沉默了一下：“……您猜。”

 

Natasha站了起来，对着正在做饭的博士喊了一句：“Bruce？不要回头看，好吗？我们有点小问题要解决。”

 

博士答应了一声，把厨房门关上了。Natasha抱起胳膊：“那是什么？”

 

Tony缓缓扭过脑袋，看见Steve的蛋蛋正欢乐地在他身边转来转去。他沉默了三秒钟，接着突然发出了Clint一样的尖叫声：“——J！你他妈不是计算说只有四个小时吗？！”

 

Jarvis冷静地说：“正在计算哪里出了错误。”

 

Clint的眼睛都不知道应该往哪看了。他在蛋蛋和Tony的脸上来回徘徊了好几次，最后强迫自己盯住Tony的眼睛：“……这玩意，这玩意是你他妈从谁身上切下来的吗？这是什么我没听说过的新玩具——或者，呃，什么人工智能鸡鸡吗？”

 

Tony继续尖叫：“我不知道！我他妈不知道！！我不知道！！”

 

随即他惊恐地扫了一眼四周，窒息一样地说：“Steve，Steve在哪？他现在不在这儿是不是？！”

 

Tony很确定队长认得出自己的鸡鸡，毫无疑问。他一定很奇怪为什么他的蛋蛋会变成钢铁侠的卫星（更别提Tony昨晚还吃过），这简直就是世界末日。

 

Clint指着Tony，声音比他更大：“你怎么不知道？！你当然知道！！这玩意一直跟着你！！它看起来简直就他妈像个真的！！而且它会飞！！会飞的鸡鸡！！”

 

Bruce在他们大喊大叫的间隙敲了敲厨房门：“Hey guys，我们什么时候可以吃饭？”

 

“现在不要！！”Tony和Clint同时对着门大喊。接着Tony最后瞪了Clint一眼，就一把抓过蛋蛋，神经质地往门口走去。

 

“我得回去，我他妈得赶紧回去。卧槽，卧槽卧槽，计算有问题——他妈的Loki在哪？！”Tony回头问Natasha。

 

Natasha看了看手机：“一大早和Thor出去了。”

 

“卧槽！操啊！！操！”Tony把那个兴奋乱飞的蛋蛋塞进了衣服里，然后躲进了电梯。“我他妈需要休息，今天任何人不准来找我！任何人！！”

 

“你快滚蛋吧，蛋蛋守护者！”Clint追着他喊，“你给自己做了一个蛋蛋玩具！！”

 

“我没有！！”Tony死命拍打着电梯按键。“我没有——我没有！！”

 

电梯门终于关上了。Tony慌乱又心虚，现在唯一值得庆幸的是，他没有撞见Steve。所以只要解决掉这个小问题——

 

“J？你算出来没有？这东西还得多长时间才能消失？”

 

Jarvis有些困惑：“我的计算并没有错，sir，按照您绘画的时间来看，Mr. Rogers的蛋蛋停留在您身边的时间不会超过四个小时。”

 

“但是它他妈已经活了超过十二个小时了！”Tony把不停在自己衣服里磨磨蹭蹭的蛋蛋又掏了出来。“我不敢相信，J！我他妈今早居然就头顶着Steve的蛋蛋下去喝咖啡！”

 

“没有人能认出来这是Mr. Rogers的阴茎的，sir。”Jarvis安慰他。

 

 

 

Tony忐忑不安地在实验室里工作了六个小时。他无法集中——当然了，如果你身边一直有一个蛋蛋在不停地撞你的脸、手和肚子，任何人都很难集中。更何况这个蛋蛋是美国队长的……哦天呐，Tony觉得老天一定是在报复他。

 

Jarvis在不停地计算数据，可是显然他也没了头绪，因为那个蛋蛋精神越来越好，根本没有任何迹象表明它打算消失。蛋蛋已经熟悉了Tony的一切，它甚至还会在桌子上一跳一跳地求关注。

 

救命啊，如果这个时候Steve正巧进来呢？他就会发现自己的蛋蛋在试图挤进Tony的裤子里（或者嘴里）。

 

Tony快绝望了，绝对、绝对不能让Steve——

 

“你好像很慌乱。”Tony的脑袋后面突然响起一个讥讽的声音。Tony吓得大叫了一声，整个人都抖索了好几下。

 

“……Fuck！Fuck啊Loki！你他妈能不能别不出声就突然出现？！”

 

Loki不满地看着Tony：“我刚刚不是出声了吗？”

 

Tony揪着衣服：“不——卧槽——不是……哦算了！”

 

Loki饶有兴致地看着那个一直在绕着Tony转的蛋蛋，脸上挺开心：“哦——你画了啊。”

 

Tony把那个想和自己贴脸的蛋蛋弹开：“嗯。”

 

Loki摸摸下巴：“我听Barton说了，它从早上就跟着你了？”

 

Tony不知道该不该说实话，他现在真的很困扰，如果这个蛋蛋不消失，那么自己就永远都无法和Steve见面。

 

嘤他宁可要一个对自己冷冷淡淡的美国队长，也不想和他鸡鸡的copy版厮守。

 

Loki转头看着Tony：“你为什么不听话呢？”

 

Tony没反应过来。他也看向Loki，一脸茫然。

 

Loki捏了捏自己的下巴。“我说了，不要在画上做出你的标记。可是你做了——Rogers的鸡鸡就这么有吸引力吗？”

 

Tony一下子想起了Loki的警告。他张张嘴：“我没……我没有啊！我没有——”

 

他的声音忽然小了下来。然后Tony看着Loki：“……卧槽，我在旁边签名了，也写了日期——这他妈，这他妈只是一个签名！！”

 

“那就是你的标记了嘛。”Loki不耐烦地说。“所以恭喜你了，这玩意永远都不会离开你的。”

 

“……WHAT？！”Tony再次尖叫起来，他觉得全身的汗毛都竖起来了。“我不要！我他妈不要！！拿掉它！！”

 

Loki耸耸肩：“我拿不掉。如果我可以，才不会把这支笔送给你呢。”

 

Tony情绪不稳定，激动得直喘气。Loki同情地看着他：“我警告你了呀，不听我有什么办法呢。”

 

Tony扶住桌子，强迫自己冷静下来，然后把整件事情理顺了一下。

 

“你来送我笔-警告我不准标记画-然后我标记了！”他深呼吸了几口气，重新看向Loki：“……你为什么要送我笔？”

 

Loki抿起了嘴巴，不说话了。

 

Tony直起腰，脑袋里飞快地转着。“因为——因为你也标记了什么，但是你拿不掉它……你拿不掉它，那幅画认定你是主人。”

 

Loki干巴巴地说：“分析得不错。”

 

Tony不理他，继续说：“可是你却逼着我接受了这支笔，我变成了它的主人，所以——所以——”

 

“所以我标记的画才可以消失。”Loki面无表情地吭了一声，似乎对Tony这么快分析出来很不满。“脑子挺好，Stark。”

 

Tony点着头，刚刚因为慌张而狂跳的心慢慢放松下来了。“所以我只要把笔送给别人就可以了，是吗？只要它有了新主人，一切就都正常了，是吗？”

 

Loki嗯了一声。“是啊。真可惜，你似乎还没有用它画出什么有用的东西呢。”

 

Tony总算露出了一个笑容：“不——我不需要它了。我并不能用画笔创造出什么好东西，我们不是合适的搭档。”

 

Loki眨眨眼睛：“那你想把这支笔送给谁呢？”

 

Tony清清嗓子：“嗯……我觉得你已经知道了。”

 

 

 

Steve看着面前的dummy，小AI手里举着一直普通的笔，正把它往自己手里塞。

 

“哦——哦dummy，这是？”

 

“是我送给你的礼物呀，Cap。”Tony的脸显示在全息屏幕上，他贴得很近，几乎整个屏幕上都是他的脸。“喜欢吗？”

 

Steve谨慎地看了看dummy的小爪子，说：“……还行。你今天为什么一直不肯从房间里出来？”

 

Tony龇牙笑：“别管那个啦。快点接受这支笔宝贝儿，这是我送你的礼物。”

 

Steve忍了忍，没有继续纠结[Tony为什么不出来吃晚饭]这个问题。他犹豫了一下，小心翼翼从dummy手里接过了那支笔。“……谢谢。”

 

Tony回头看了看，再转过来时，眼睛变得亮亮的：“不客气。答应我啊Steve，用它画出你喜欢的世界，好吗？”

 

“……好啊。”Steve虽然奇怪，却也没有多问。他低头看了看那支笔，然后对Tony温和地笑：“谢谢你。”

 

Tony也笑，他难得看起来有些腼腆了。

 

 

 

 

 

假·END

 

 

假·彩蛋：

 

 

 

 

十天后，Tony的房间门被敲响了。

 

他穿了拖鞋去开门。不知道是不是错觉，他觉得外面乱糟糟的，还夹杂着一堆“嘘——”或者“闭嘴！”这样的声音。

 

Tony把门开了一个小缝，Steve在门外勉强对他笑：“……Tony？”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛：“Hi~已经半夜了——”

 

“卧槽，这是正版的我！”

 

“让我看看！”

 

“你他妈别挤！！”

 

“你推我！我要告诉Steve！”

 

“正版的我！！”

 

Tony张大嘴巴，把门开得大了一些。他看清楚了，Steve身后挤满了至少三十个自己，每一个都穿着不一样的衣服。他们推来搡去，都想挤过来看看自己。

 

“……Cap？”

 

Steve脸上的表情已经快哭出来了。“Tony……我不知道——我不知道为什么，他们不能消失——”

 

“……老天啊。”Tony喃喃地说。“老天啊Steve，你他妈干了什么？”

 

Steve捂住了脸，发出了一声呜咽。

 

 

 

真·END

 

 

真·彩蛋1：  


 

美国队长和钢铁侠在一起了，不过他们俩对如何在一起绝口不提，但是据目击者称，有一天晚上Steve带着足足36个Tony去敲真Tony的门，场面非常壮观。

 

Clint甚至信誓旦旦地说：“真的，我听见那些假Tony在真Tony门口吵起来了，一个说‘队长喜欢亲我！’而另一个就会对他大打出手，并且狂喊‘不！他刚刚亲的是我！’”

 

真Tony懒洋洋窝在Steve怀里，咯咯傻笑着反驳他：“不，Cap最喜欢亲我。”

 

Steve的胸口都红了，他装作什么都没听见。

 

 

 

真·彩蛋2：

 

 

 

Bruce从队长那里收到了一支笔，不过好队长叮嘱他不准用，看看就行了。

 

博士表示不太理解。

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

*：这段我从百度上抄的……

 

作者毫无绘画技巧，问了身边的画手写出来的。绘画技巧问题请勿较真，请勿纠正（纠正了我也看不懂

 


End file.
